Secret Brothers
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Jessie and her brother Jayden find out they have a brother who is none other than Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. This is part 2 of my 3 part series. By the way Jayden and Emily are from Power Rangers Samurai.


"Dogs, we are going to New York City to do a concert at a charity being held by Christina Ross!" shouted Gustovo while glaring at the boys. "Great NYC here we come." Said Kendall as he and his three best friends high fived each other. Logan asked Kelly when they were leaving. Kelly told them they were leaving the day after tomorrow and they could bring one person with them. The boys already knew who they were going to bring with them and went to Palm Woods Hotel to ask their friends and pack for the trip.

Meanwhile at the Ross Penthouse Emma Ross was reading a magazine when she got a text message and screamed. "What's wrong, who's hurt, First Aid Kit or ambulance?" asked Jessie worried. "Big Time Rush is performing at mom's charity concert." Squealed Emma as she thought about Logan singing on stage. Jessie did the same thing but with James. "I can't believe Big Time Rush is coming here." Said Zuri joining Jessie and Emma while the guys groaned. Just then the elevator doors opened and out walked Christina Ross with Jayden and his wife Emily behind her. "What's going on?" asked Christina as the girls told them the great news. "Great, now all I'm gonna hear about are Kendall and James." Grumbled Jayden as he started playing with his Lion Folding Zord. "Oh, please if it was Katy Perry or Mila Kunis you would be going nuts." Said Jessie as Jayden glared at her and told her to shut up.

Two days later Big Time Rush arrived in New York, Kendall with Lucy, Logan with Camille, and Carlos with Jennifer. James went to Central Park with Kendall while the girls, Logan and Carlos explored the city. When they got there they heard the sound of a guitar playing and a girl singing. So, being curious they went to go see where it was coming from until they came to a playground where kids were playing and saw a guy playing the guitar and a girl singing. James thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Hey, isn't that Jayden over there?" Asked Kendall noticing Jayden was the one playing the guitar. James looked over to where Jayden was sitting and remembered when he and Kendall got mistaken for each other. Kendall and James walked over to them to listen to the song Jayden and the girl was performing. When the song ended Jayden noticed Jessie was looking behind him and turned to see what she was looking at only to find Kendall and James standing there. "Hey guys, this is my sister Jessie." Said Jayden as he introduced Jessie to Kendall and James. "You never told us you have a sister." Said Kendall then noticed how James was staring at her and figured out why Jayden never told them. They all headed back to the penthouse where they would meet up with the others.

When they got to the lobby they saw Tony Jessie's ex-boyfriend kissing a girl which made Jessie sad and Jayden angry. Kendall didn't know why but he was also angry at Tony and he didn't know the guy. All he knew was that Jessie was hurt seeing them like that and he wanted punch Tony. Jayden and Kendall put their arms around Jessie and asked if she was ok. James just glared at Tony and wondered why he would hurt her like that.

When they got upstairs Gustovo and Kelly were already there talking to Christina about the concert. While Carlos and Jennifer were playing with Zuri, Logan, Camille and Ravi were playing with Mrs. Kipling and Emma was talking to Lucy and Emily. Just then Bertram came in the room with a woman behind him. No one knew who she was except for Jayden, Emily and Jessie who ran over to give her a hug. "Everyone this is our mom Helen." Said Jayden as he had his arms around both Emily and his mom. Jessie asked why she was there cause she thought her mom wasn't visiting until the following week. Helen told them they needed to talk and noticed Kendall was in the room sitting on the couch with Lucy. "Jayden, can I speak to you and Jessie in the kitchen and bring Kendall with you." said Helen as Jayden went to the couch to get Kendall.

In the kitchen Helen was telling Jayden, Jessie and Kendall that Kendall is their brother. "What do you mean we're brothers!" shouted Kendall and Jayden at the same time which caused everyone to come into the kitchen after hearing them scream. Jessie was the only one who was happy about the idea having Kendall for a brother cause that meant she had someone else to go to if she needed brotherly advice or if she wanted somone to hang out with if Jayden wasn't around. Jayden and Kendall thought for a minute and realized maybe being brothers wouldn't be a idea after all. "Well when we got mixed up for each other I did have fun learning how to use a sword." Said Kendall smiling. "I wouldn't know how to play the guitar if it wasn't for you." said Jayden also smiling as he and Kendall got up from the table and hugged.

Later at the concert everyone was having a great time. Kendall invited his new siblings on to the stage and James after getting permission from Kendall and Jayden asked out Jessie in front of all the fans. Helen was talking to Mrs. Knight you arrived that afternoon with Katie. "Should we tell them?" asked Helen. "Maybe later right now let the kids have some fun." Said Mrs. Knight. Besides one secret is enough for now.


End file.
